


THE NOT SO MIGHTY m'S

by Visa0003



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Maybe I'll add sunshine! characters later, Well not quite, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa0003/pseuds/Visa0003
Summary: "You would think that finding out that you have superpowers would be the climax of your life, the beggining of an  amazing and unbelieveable ride filled with self improvement and joy...well in Sonoda Umi's case that can only be nothing but a dream. Why? Well if only her powers suited her skills more..."





	1. Prologue

You would think that finding out that you have superpowers would be the climax of your life, the beggining of an amazing and unbelieveable ride filled with self improvement and joy...well in Sonoda Umi's case that can only be nothing but a dream. Why? Well if only her powers suited her skills more...

It all started when the blue haired girl sat on her desk writing poems as she usually did every Tuesday and Thursday at exactly 8:30 pm this Tuesday however was quite different from the usual, for Umi writing was like the wind blowing through the sand, it washed all of her worries and stress it made her focus and relax, unfortunately for Umi this time all it made was frustrate her, for the first time in a long time she couldn't get a single parraph that would satisfy her.

So with a defeated sigh she let herself recline in the chair looking up at the ceiling unconsciously finishing the doodling on the edge of her notebook. It was a funny looking dog with floppy ears, large uneven eyes, round black nose, four different sized legs with a body made of uneven and shaky lines ending in a big fluffy tail.

Umi swiftly stood up and made her way out of the room returning with an iced-tea in hand just for that iced-tea to end on the floor when she heard a loud bark reverberate in the room, startled she looked around the room waiting to see a dog appear but to no avail, carefully she walked through the room looking every place the dog could be hiding she even went as far as to go look outside the widow and up to the roof but nothing. Once she turned around another bark sounded quickly followed by several more.

"Uhh...hello? Come outside this moment now!" Umi firmly commanded even if inside she felt nervous, how could a dog managed to enter the room without her noticing? what if it had rabies? if a dog managed to sneak there without her seeing it so could a stranger!

Upon a closer inspection of her room she noticed something she hadn't before, there in here desk was the dog she drew in her notebook considerably larger though maybe the size of a small jewelry box. It is said that you could reconize your own drawing style anywhere and this 'dog' was most definetely a work of Umi's for as talented as she was in many things that required presicion drawing was not one of them.

"How...Umm...." the blue haired girl tentatively got closer to the dog and carefully reached out her finger to touch it just to be inmediately bitten by it leaving a small mark with tiny flecks of blood "Why you...!" Umi went to grab a box to trap it but the dog seemed to sense it and quickly leap from the desk and unto the floor bolting through the room sniffing and barking at everything it encountered. Seeing her room in such a state infurated her, her perfectly made bed was now a mess with the covers all over the floor, the contents of her desk all over, the iced-tea would leave a stain if she didn't clean it up soon and various books on the floor one wich was getting ripped by the culprit. Taking this chance Umi darted forwards and trapped it inside the box however this dog was stronger than it seemed and quickly realizing that the box wouldn't contain it for much longer Umi started thinking another plan.

"How do you trap something that you don't even know where it came from!" she thought while firmly holding the box down "I mean it must have come from the note book but..." her train of thoughts was interrupted by the dog scaping it's trap and triying to bit Umi again. With the dog now in the offenssive the blue-haired girl had no choice but to back down until her lower back hit the desk, in a panic and just before the dog leaped and bit her she threw her notebook at it effectively stopping it.

Everything was quiet for a few long seconds before Umi warily lifted the notebook and noticed that the dog wasn't under it nor in any other place of the room. Looking at the notebook the dog was frozen with its jaws wide open mid bit. After the whole debacle with her own drawing Umi let herself fall into the matress to quietly think about the situation

"Ok, I've just made a dog appear out of nowhere and not only a dog but my dog, the dog I drew, the dog I badly drew, the one made of ink...ink that can hurt aparently if the mark on my finger is anything to go by, and I made it disappear by throwing the notebook at it...HOW IS ANYTHING OF THIS POSSIBLE?!" Pulling her hair out of frustration she stood up and started pacing around the room unconciously picking up the mess. What left her thinking the most was that up until now none of her drawings has suddenly come to life so why now has this happened? it made no sense to the blunette.

"Wait a minute, is this one of those things where the protagonist realize that they have powers and start fightig crime? I don't want that I'm still in highschool! besides shouldn't my power be something that suited me? Something I'm good at? I'm a mediocre artist!" taking a deep breath effectively stopping her panic attack "Maybe I'm just too tired, I'm sure once I get a good night of sleep and I wake up tomorrow this all be forgotten or better yet this never even happened" softly laughing at herself for thinking of such preposterous things she got out to get the cleaning supplies for the iced-tea still on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning the blunette woke up like any other morning and started her routine, washed her face, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast and did her normal morning jog, took a shower and swiftly prepared for school. It wasn't until she got to school that the events of the night before started running through her mind making her stop dead in her tracks consecuently making the girl walking behind her collide with her back and fall into the ground due to the sudden loss of balance.

"Ow!" the girl muttered rubbing her behind "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the sidewalk like that" Umi bowed in embarrassedment to the orange haired girl who by now was on her feet. "Don't worry about it! I do it all the time. My name's Kousaka Honoka but you can call me Honoka I don't think we have met before" The orange haired girl gave her a dazzling smile and sticked her hand out for Umi to shake.

"Sonoda Umi" giving her a firm shake she quickly released it "Are you from class 2-B Kousaka-san?" Umi inquiered after noticing the same red ribbon signaling she was a second year.

"Muh I told you to call me Honoka" she pouted before smiling brightly again "And yup! what class are you in? I know people from class 2-A but I don't think I've seen you before" Honoka stated tilting her head slightly to the side like a confused dog would.

"Yes I'm from class 2-A perhaps the reason why we haven't met before is because this is my first year here in Otonokizaka" The orange haired girl suddenly walked closer seeming perfectly fine invading Umi's personal space "Oh that makes sense! Welcome to Otonokizaka I'm sure you'll love it here! Well I hope so we are in the middle of September, are you having fun?" To Umi it was a bit hard to comprehend the multiple change in emotion in the girls eyes in that single sentence and the close proximity was making her more uncomfortable by every second that passed.

"Umm yes, my classmates has been very polite" That was an understandment, the first week her desk was flooded with girls trying to talk to her and befriend her, sadly Umi has never been very good with big crowds, she tended to be stiff and perhaps a little bit cold so when her classmates realized Umi wasn't exactly interested in making friends they started leaving her alone not in a rude way though they still seemed very interested in getting to know her she just gave an unapproacheable aura

"If we don't hurry we are going to be late for class Kousaka-san" Glancing up at the big clock outside the school Honoka straighten up and quickly grabbed Umi's hand and started running to the school making the other girl fluster intensively "K-Kousaka-san!" Umi stuttered trying to keep up with the energetic girl but Honoka just continued to run. It wasn't until they where in the middle of Honoka's classroom that said girl stopped abruptly making the other girl bump into her and stumble for a few seconds from the inpact.

"Ah Sorry Umi-chan I guess I got a little carried away" Honoka apologized with an adorable expression resembling a puppy "Uh T-There's no problem Kousaka-san" Umi quickly reassured after clearing her throat to hide her nervousism from all the girls suddenly staring at her with curious expressions and gossiping, the orange-haired girl noticing this smiled widely.

"OH! Well since I dragged you all the way here do you think you can have lunch with me? I want to get to know you more! of course that if you want to..." she trailed off getting unsure at the end upon seeing the blunette's uncomfortable face when she glanced around furthering the gossip.

Umi thinked for a minute ever since she started the school year and after the excitement of her classmates to get to know her died down she have been eating alone every day of the week. It's not that she didn't want to befriend her classmates it was just hard for her to make friend, her awkward persona often reflected in her exterior in a way that made her seem cold and unapproachable, her words in monosylabus and blunt (always with the intention of not saying the wrong thing and embarrassed herself) and as much as she liked her alone time having friends and do those kind of things was something she longed for.

"I would love to, should we meet here or do you prefer somewhere else?" The shy girl said carefully making sure that Honoka understood that she really wanted to "Great! here is fine this way you can meet Kotori-chan too! I'm sure you two will get along just fine" Honoka grinned and gave the other girl a crushing hug.

Despite being nervous for the prospect of meeting another girl, Umi could'nt help the flutter of excitement that built up in her belly, she was going to make friends! And if the way Honoka casually regarded her said anything the energetic girl might already consider her a friend

"Well then I shall meet you and your friend here for lunch. I should go for my class might be about to start" With a last smile the long-haired girl bowed and swiftly left the room her smile and steps never faltering.

* * *

By the time to eat lunch with Honoka and her friend came around Umi was a complete mess with nervousness not that anyone would notice, for everyone she seemed more stoic than normal a deep frown marryng her features and gaze sweeping over every group she saw. Internally she was imagining different scenarios of the lunch date and how se could screw up, quietly evaluating the grils in her classroom and making mental notes of how they interacted with each other.

Just before she could change her mind she found herself in front of class 2-B, taking a deep breath and holding her bento tightly she slided the door open inmediately grabbing everyone's attention. It was a huge relief when she saw Honoka quickly waving signaling her to come where she was half seated with another girl, she was around the same height as her with warm amber eyes and ash colored hair, while making her way there Umi quickly noticed the other girl smiling kindly at her.

"Wow she has a pretty smile" the thought made her blush and her steps faltered a bit before she got to the table that Honoka managed to put without her realizing. When Honoka saw Umi awkwardly standing clutching the bento with all her might she spoke "I'm so happy you really came c'mon have a seat!" she happily gestured to the table, Umi stifly put the bento on it and sat quite rigid.

"Kotori-chan this is Umi-chan! Umi-chan this is Kotori-chan! I was just telling her about this morning accident sorry about that hehe" the ginger rapidly said scratching the back of her head. The other girls tilted their heads in aknowleged and smiled at Honoka's antics. "Pleased to meet you, I know Honoka can be a little bit overexcited but don't worry you'll get used to it" Kotori said smiling softly at the tense girl "Honoka-chan told me you're new, are you new to the city or just the school?"

"The pleasure is mine...ummm...K-Kotori-san?" Umi said uncertainly but upon Kotori's nod she relaxed a little letting out the breath she didn't realized she was holding and continued "I used to live here when I was a child and later on I moved to Chiba with my older sister and mother but now that my mother's tour is over I moved back here to be with her and my father"

"Oooh what does your mother do?" Honoka asked while taking a huge bite of her melon bread "She is a traditional dancer" "That sounds so cool! Do you dance too?" the ginger asked slightly leaning on the desk to hear the other girl "Yes but I find writing and archery more to my liking" the bluenette responded impressing the two other girls.

The three continued to chat all throughout lunch and without noticing the bell sounded signiling the end of it effectively interrupting the story Honoka was telling to both girls "Mou I really wanted to tell you what happened to Yukiho after that incident"

"You can still tell us on our way home, right Umi-chan?" Kotori stated putting a hand on Honoka's shoulder who was now pouting and looking deflected. "Y-Yes! if you don't have any problems with me joining you after school" The archer blushed still not used to the familiarity in which both girls regarded her and the prospect of going home after school with them so soon after meeting didn't help to the burning of her cheeks.

"Of course we want you to join us Umi-chan you are really fun to hang out with" the ash-haired girl said giving a bright smile that furthered Umi's blush and made her heart beat quicker "T-Then I guess I'll meet you after school" Umi stood up looking away to try and hide her red face from both when she recieved a chorused yes she bowed and waved before exiting the classroom and making her way to her own.

* * *

 

"So have you thought what club to join? Me and Kotori-chan haven't joined a club yet either" Honoka asked after the laughter died from her story "I was thinking of joining the archery club, it'll be a great way to continue my training I'm sure my father would approve" "Your father is an archer?" Kotori asked "Yes he also thought me Kendo and Nagauta. He owns a dojo with my mother so one half of the house is for traditional dancing" Umi said proudly with her chest puff out.

"Oooh you are full of surprises Umi-chan" Kotori declared lightly blushing and stiffling a giggle while Honoka furiously nodded even going as far as jumping up and down "Aah...no...i'm not that interestin" Umi quietly tried to argue.

"You really are Umi-chan! I want to know more and more about you, lets eat together again tomorrow! we can even meet before school what do you think Umi-chan?" The blue-eyed girl said holding the bluenette's hands expecting an answer "Yes I...I'd love that" With that the three girls smiled at eachother and continued walking to their respective homes.


	2. Umi

Ever since that day the three were nearly inseparable, they would eat together, go out to school, hang out on weekends, everything; both Kotori and Honoka despite not being in a club there wouldn't be a day where they didn't go to Umi's archery practice to cheer her on even when the blunette told them it could trouble and disturb the other members of the club. Naturally that only made them cheer louder much to Umi's chagrin, Honoka made sure to bring some of her family's traditional sweets though to make up for their loudness.

  
For Umi this was a dream come true it's not like she didn't have any friends before back at Chiba but none were as close to her like this two has become in a manner of a month.

  
Honoka was loud, energetic, optimistic and most of the time annoyed Umi with her recklessness and some times lazyness often frustrating her to no end but she wouldn't change her for anything in the world, it was that possitive, and at times adorable behavior that made Umi anticipate every morning and even though she would never admit it it made her feel alive and full of joy especially when she would drag her and Kotori in some kind of adventure.

  
Kotori on the other hand was a whole other story with her head always in the clouds, often times missing an entire conversation for daydreaming, she was calm but not collected quite the opossite actually she was a very emotional girl letting herself cave in her emotional state. Either way she helped relax Umi a lot and calm her especially when she was lecturing Honoka making her let the other girl off the hook for whatever shenanigan she was involved in. Unlike Honoka her sense of humor was more quiet and subtle compared to that of the orange-haired girl to the point where if you didn't pay enough attention you might miss it, she was quite mischevous too! Another surprising fact about the ash-haired girl that shocked Umi was that she was extremely competitive, her passive and head-on-the-clouds exterior was completely gone when she played something that required winning as Umi came to know Kotori could be really scary when she wanted to be. If something really stood up from Kotori was her kindness, she had such a loveable and warm way of approaching anyone and anything that needed help that made Umi's heart race everytime she was a witness of such thing.

  
It was because of those reasons that made hiding and keeping secrets from them so hard. Umi has always been someone very honest, open and honorable she considered lying one of the most vile things to do to a person you care about and the fact that she was hiding something from her dear friends made her feel sick with herself, yes she wasn't technically lying but she wasn't being completely honest with them and that was eating her up. How do you tell someone that you can make drawings come to life without making them think you are mad? Even if by any chance they didn't took you for a complete lunatic and asked you for proof, would they freak out? Besides it wouldn't be half as bad if she at least knew how to properly draw something.

  
Umi let out a sigh a month ago this wouldn't even be an issue to be pondering about but alas such is her luck to be stuck with this particular odd problem. Today both girls would be coming to her house to help Honoka study for her upcoming mock test, it was still surprising to Umi how much someone could fail the same test over and over again, she didn't even think it was possible but there Honoka was, the living proof of how wrong Umi was. Despite her many failures Honoka never gave up, yes she did succumb to her lazyness and attention disorder from time to time and frustrated the blunette to no end (mainly for the potential she saw in her dear friend) But that never stopped the orange-haired girl from achieving her goals hopefully that energy that usually drived her to make whatever she proposed to would be with her during her test and today (if only to make it easier for Kotori and herself).

  
Regardless of how the night would turn out Umi planned to tell the girls her secret therefore she decided to make a visit to the shrine near the school to pray to the gods to not scare her friends when they found out about her abillity. Umi had to admit though the shrine was quite beautiful and quiet it was most certainly soothing.

  
"I should come here more often" she said blissfully closing her eyes enjoying the swift breeze that blew through her hair "You sure do, we will be delighted to see more cute girls here" A slightly accented voice near her ear startled her making her jump from her seat and stumble a few steps behind.

  
"Wh-who are you?!" Umi inquired putting a hand to her rapidly beating heart taking a quick glance at the smiling girl resting her head on the top of her broom, she was very curvy the shrine maiden attaire she was wearing doing nothing to conceil them with her long purple hair tied in two low twin tails, her eyes a beautiful shade of emerald that glimmed with michief "I'm sorry for scaring you, I couldn't help it, you looked so cute all serious and focused not paying attention to anything around you" she giggled "I even tried calling you several times but you didn't respond so could you really blame me?" tealting her head to the side, smile still in place she said.

  
"My name is Toujou Nozomi, in case you didn't noticed I work here" She winked. Umi hesiatenly bowed in anknowledge "Sonoda Umi, a pleasure" Nozomi's smile grew wider.

  
"So may I ask what brought you here? You looked pretty serious back there" Umi took a minute to answer debating on what to tell the strange girl "Umm...just praying It's been a while since the last time. Your shrine is beautiful" the girl didn't seem to completely bealive her but she didn't push further.

  
"Thank you, it's a little old but I think that's what makes it so charming, it has a lot of history too you know maybe someday I can tell you some of it hmm?" she said airily looking at the city from where they were with a (what seemed to Umi) melancholic look on her face. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence Nozomi turned to Umi once again pulling her out of her musings "You know, more often than not we let our fears cloud our vision, making us lose sight of the facts that were there all along. It isn't until we finally let go of it that everythings becomes clear" Nozomi's little speech left the other girl confused, why was she saying this all of a sudden? it didn't make sense and honestly the other girl's clouded eyes made her more than a little uneasy.

  
"You better go now if you want to make it on time Sonoda-san" For a moment Umi was lost until it hit her, with a jolt Umi picked her bag and with a bow headed for the exit "Remember! don't let fear cloud your judgement and overthink, there are by far more people like you than you think" With that the purple-haired girl turned her back and made her way back to the temple. One of the many things in the afternoon that striked Umi as odd was the way Nozomi suddenly started to cross her legs, a bright flush on her face with an expression...well there was a word to describe it but the mere thought of it was shameless! So she decided to let it go and not think about it.

  
"Probably my imagination, yes, that must be" With that final thought Umi quickly made her way to her house before Honoka and Kotori arrived.

* * *

  
Umi was having a hard time keeping her cool, first there was the pressure of revealing her secret to the girls, second it seemed that her prayer for Honoka to be in one of those determined moods was futile, the girl couldn't memorize one single sentence in English and she seemed to be more hyperactive than normal, she would pace around the room, roll around the floor, constantly look in all directions, when she brought snacks earlier the orange-haired girl would be quick to devour the cookies in an odd way too, with both hands clasping the cookie and only using her front teeth to munch on it. Kotori wasn't of much help either, she seemed to be stuck on her head from the moment she came in, yes she did try to teach Honoka but would often leave sentences mid-air and only finish after a while. Umi didn't know what happened but she knew this kind of beahviour wasn't quite normal, maybe she was reading too much into it since she was nervous about her secret and made her take more into account the other's every act but something in the back of her head told her she wasn't wrong and something was not right.

  
Letting out a sigh the archer loudly closed the notebook she was trying to make Honoka see, the action quickly brought both girls attention "Is there something wrong Umi-chan?" Kotori asked blinking away the hazyness Umi could see in her eyes "I don't know you tell me. You seem quite off today, both of you" she responded throwing a glare to the now ashamed Honoka.   
"Wh-what do you mean Umi-chan? We are studying!" Honoka nerviously laughed exchanging a brief look with Kotori that made the blue-haired girl's frown deepen "Now I know somethings actually wrong, is there something you might want to tell me?"

  
That sentence seemed to alert both girls who blushed and quickly looked away, Kotori sighed before looking back at her "I-I don't know what you mean Umi, while I admit I might be a little more...distracted than usual there's really nothing wrong with us, Honoka-chan just ate too much sweets since Yukiho is on a diet, she-" the girl softly laughed "she stole all of her stack and ate it before coming here. I-I'm sorry Umi-chan, I promise we'll try harder this time"

  
Kotori's weak explanation just confirmed what she was thinking earlier after all the girl wasn't really a good liar, _they were hiding something_ , with that knowledge Umi stood up turning her back to them and deeply inhaled "I have something to confess" The sudden announcement got the full attention of both girls who now looked at Umi worriedly.

  
"I...I have been hiding something from you" she clenched her fist to try and still her nerves "A month ago I...Something extrange happened to me. I was writing a poem and I was stuck with a verse I couldn't get through so while I doodled something to clear my mind...I know this is going to sound crazy and I wouldn't blame you if you think I'm mad truly but" Umi swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing "When I finished my drawing and cameback to the room...it, it was alive and running through the room. At first I couldn't believe it myself but with the mess it caused in my room and the wound it left on my finger..." Umi absentmindly looked at her forefinger where the "dog" bit her and started to rub it with her thumb "It was very real. I-I managed to, umm, trap it back and I thought that was the end of it haha" she nerviously laughed "B-but when I tried to draw something a few days later...It also came to life or rather became real. I know that what I'm saying makes no sense and without proof it might as well just be a weird dream but the truth is I _do_ have proof and maybe if...if you are willing to believe me I can show it to you"

  
All throughout her rant both girls remained silent, nodding along to let Umi know they were paying attention but not a single word or sound left them, despite the state they were earlier both were also unaturally focused on every word that left her mouth. After a few moments of pure silence where Umi thought she might faint from anxiousness both of her friends look at eachother and nodded.

  
"Umi-chan can you please show us your...umm..proof?" Honoka smiled approaching the still girl in front of her with Kotori in tow "Don't worry we don't think you are crazy"

  
With that final smile Umi felt her shoulders relax and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, nodding to herself she went for the notebook locked on one of her desk drawers. Once she pulled it out and opened it at the last page she left on blank. Walking to the small table were they were previously studying she grabbed a pen and started doodling something, the trembling in her hands making the already uneven lines all the more shaky turning the flower she was trying to draw all the more ugly and bizarre. When she finally put her pen down a few moments went down where nothing absolutely happened, neither Kotori nor Honoka dared to say anything while the blunette closed her eyes and seemed to murmur something under her breath, clenching her teeth the longer it took for something to happen. It was after what seemed an eternity that the notebook on the table started to faintly glow, tiny tresses of light emiting from it and intertwining in the air to finally form what looked like a badly drawn rose, the same one the archer drew a few minutes ago, it stood on the air for a few seconds before softly landing above the notebook.

  
With a relieved smile Umi finally grabbed it and turned to face her friends who looked amazed at the rose now clutched between Umi's tight fist. It wasn't until Kotori extended her hand to touch it that one of them spoke.

  
"This is so cool! Isn't it Kotori-chan?!" Honoka was practically bursting with renewed energy bouncing in the back of her feet while Kotori softly stroked the rose smiling wildly effectively cutting all the tension in the room "Do you know what this mean Kotori? She's one of us!!"

  
Honoka's statement broke the happy atmosphere they were in a few moments ago making the archer frown "What do you mean by that Honoka?" Almost as if she didn't realize the sudden tension the room was filled in Honoka happily turned to Umi and beamed at her "It means you have powers like ours! well not like ours, ours since they are not the same and mine are not the same as Kotori's but you have powers!" the energetic went on and on about who knows what but it felt on deaf ears as Umi tried to process what Honoka said earlier " _She's one of us. You have powers like ours"_ kept on reapiting over and over again in her head, she turned to look at Kotori but the latter turned away from her gaze, choosing to stare at the floor with a deep blush on her face from embarrasement.

  
"Wait Honoka does this mean you and Kotori have had this...powers for a while now?" The other girl stopped her ramblings and turned to Umi with a condencing smile "Silly Umi-chan didn't I just tell you Kotori and I have had this powers since we were little? Mou Umi-chan you meanie you weren't paying attention to me" Umi blushed from embarrasement for being caught and she felt light-headed from the sudden information that Honoka threw at her. Finally sitting down in her bed she felt Kotori hand her one of the glasses of water she had brought previously and quietly accepted it "Now I believe you understand why we couldn't just tell you right Umi-chan?" the brunette shyly asked wringing both of her hands.

  
After swallowing the last remnants of her water Umi nodded "I...I would have thought you have lost your minds" When both girls answered with understanding smile she continued "And is not an easy thing to say to others...I haven't even told my parents, they would surely find me a psychologist" At that Kotori and Honoka frowned.

  
"Hmm thats weird" Kotori murmured but Umi couldn't quite understand her "I'm sorry what Kotori-chan?" as if strucked by lightning the girl straightened up and quickly shook her head "Ah nothing don't worry Umi-chan. I'm just glad you trusted us enough to tell us"

  
Fondly smiling at both girls in front of her Umi said "Well since I've told you mine, why don't you tell me about your...ummm powers" Umi still felt weird aknowledging the existence of such phenomenon but relieved none the less that a huge weight have been lifted from her shoulders.

  
"Right, why don't you start Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked while the aforementioned girl eagerly nodded and took a deep breath "Okay so it all started when..."

 

 


End file.
